If You Fall
by Chakram2015
Summary: Zack Martin might be popular and surrounded by friends...but he still feels alone. But is he the only one who feels completely alone? MaddieZack, Cody?rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. If I did then this wouldn't be a FAN fiction, now would it? I wish I did own it though…cuz then I'd bring Trevor in more.**

Chapter 1. _Loneliness _

Zack Martin is the popular guy, the "King of the Court", everybody knows that. Zack just wanted to know…is that the only thing they think he is? Zack knew himself that he could be a pain in the…rear end sometimes, a walking advocate of chaos, insensitive. What people didn't know, though, was that even though he could be surrounded by people…he was still alone.

Zack would go and do spontaneous things, but that's because he believes that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. (A/N: I heard that was in a book or something, but I got that from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.) Zack was insensitive because he felt that showing emotion was showing vulnerability, and Zack would rather jump into a pit of venomous snakes than be vulnerable.

Zack walked up to the Tipton Hotel, the place he called "home". He was about to walk in the door until he saw a blonde girl sitting against the wall on the sidewalk, with her knees pulled up to her chest. The girl was rocking back and forth, crying her eyes out. That girl was someone Zack would kill for. Maddie.

"Maddie?" Zack would ask as he knelt down beside her, "Maddie, what's wrong?"

Zack placed a hand on Maddie's shoulder, only to have Maddie jerk away. Zack gently placed his hand on Maddie's shoulder again, speaking calmly to her.

"Maddie, it's me, Zack. What's wrong?"

Maddie looked up, softly whimpering from the crying as her watery eyes looked up at Zack's eyes.

"My whole life is a wreck, Zack. My mom has cancer, my dad walked out because he had a huge fight with my mom, my brother is an annoying pest that just lives to make my life miserable, and to top it all off with a nice, big, red, shiny cherry…Trevor dumped me because of some differences we had. My whole life is a living hell…I just wish I was dead right now."

Zack moved so that he was sitting down next to Maddie before he wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her close to his body, holding her as he gently rubbed her back.

"Maddie, don't ever say that you wish you were dead. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it, and if you run away from every problem that you face in life then you're not living. You may be walking and breathing, but not living. Life is all about taking chances. Life has obstacles so that we can take chances. You'll never know what might have been if you don't walk over fire every once in a while, Maddie. Now, I know that it hurts, but it'll get better, I promise. I know that it hurts to breathe, and that it hurts just to exist right now, but you're not alone. You have my mom, Cody, Mr. Moseby, Esteban, your mom, your grandma…and me. I'll always be there if you fall, Maddie. My whole life I've felt like I can be surrounded by people and still be alone…and right now you might feel like you're alone…but neither of us will be alone as long as we stick together. I know it's not much…but it's what I believe. I love you, Maddie…I mean it."

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know, I think I might make more chapters and actually stick to this one unlike my other 2 fan fictions.**


	2. She loves me, She Loves U Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. If I did then this wouldn't be a FAN fiction, now would it? I wish I did own it though…cuz then I'd bring Trevor in more. I also do not own "Outside Looking In" by Jordan Pruitt.**

**A/N: I know the last one was short; hopefully this one is a little longer. I just wanted to update while it came into my head. I wrote it so that it could be either written with more chapters or be a oneshot and I've gotten great reviews so I decided to make this story multi-chaptered. I am also having Maddie "write" "Outside Looking In" by Jordan Pruitt. Someone else wrote a songfic on that song and had Cody write it, and that fan fic was good so you should read it. I just figured that it could fit for Maddie and her problem with her fighting parents.**

Chapter 2. _She Loves Me, She Love U Not_

Maddie managed to sit up and release herself from Zack's embrace. She looked into Zack's eyes and smiled softly. She knew how we worked, how he thought. He could never show any sign of emotion except happiness because of that whole vulnerability thing. But when you tell someone that you love them…and have that innocent, sincere look in your eyes…you open your heart to them and let them in, allowing yourself to be vulnerable to them.

"I…I love you, too, Zack. Whenever I was down you were there to pick me right up. You were always the one to put a smile on my face. I know that I said we could never be together…but you are very special to me. You could have just walked on by and ignored me, but you didn't," Maddie hugged Zack and kissed him on the cheek. She then whispered in his ear, "Meet me at the park across the street in a few hours."

With that said, Maddie walked into the Tipton Hotel and over behind the candy counter where she worked. She let out a soft sigh as she heard London going on about being so "smartical" that she bought 50 pairs of shoes instead of 60. Maddie wasn't paying attention, though; she was thinking about Zack, and as she thought of Zack he walked into the lobby.

"_Wow! I think of Zack and he shows up! Oh, wait…he was outside, Maddie. God, stop thinking you're on Charmed! Get a grip, he's just Zack."_

Zack walked past the candy counter and winked at Maddie with a small smirk as he pushed the button for the elevator. He waited their patiently and then stepped into the small room as soon as the doors slid open. He pushed the button that said "23" and waited as the elevator rose up to the 23rd floor, and stopped with a "ding". He walked out and down the hallway until he reached the suite he lived in with his mom and twin.

Zack opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind himself. He had a huge smile on his face, his eyes glittering with happiness. Cody noticed this and looked at his brother.

"Hey, Zack, what are you so happy about?" Cody would ask as he kept his eyes on his brother. Cody had seen Zack happy before, yes, but never so happy that he had a goofy grin on his face and a perk in his walk.

"I saw Maddie outside and I talked to her and told her that I love her and she said she loves me, too and to meet her at the park in a few hours. Now I have nothing to do until then. So I guess I'll just be peachy with a side of keen!" Zack would exclaim as he sat down on the couch, still smiling. If someone didn't know any better they might think that Zack was maniacally happy or in serious need of psychiatric help.

Cody just snickered and got up, walking towards their room, imitating Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, "Romeo! Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo! Deny thy father and refuse thy name! And climb this big tree in the park with me!" He would laugh as he shut the bedroom door behind himself. Zack just rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember quoting _Masterpiece Theatre _when Rebecca was here!"

Cody opened up the door and looked at Zack, "One, it's Shakespeare, and two, that's because you have no idea what it means!" Cody then shut the door again. Zack rolled his eyes again and looked at the TV and smiled.

"Oh, look! Wrestling's on!" Zack crossed his arms and watched the screen for a while.

Meanwhile, down in the lobby, Maddie was jotting some stuff down in her composition notebook that she had. In it, it read "Outside Looking In, By: Maddie Fitzpatrick". Maddie was basically writing about her parents fighting and how they sometimes like to bring her into it. She looked up and smiled when Zack walked over to the candy counter.

"Hi, Maddie, I know that I am supposed to wait for a few hours to see you but I couldn't help it. I needed candy and to check up on you, make sure you're okay. Are you okay?" Zack asked with sincerity.

"Yes, Zack, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. What would you like from Maddie's Corner today?" (A.N: Get it? Maddie's Corner? Her own little space with candy and magazines that she works at? I guess I might be alone here.)

Zack smiled at Maddie, "Can I have a 3 Musketeers, please?" Zack would ask politely.

Maddie smiled and handed him the chocolate bar, "Here you go. And it's on me, don't worry about it," she would say to him with a wink. She bent over the counter and kissed him on the cheek.

Zack smiled as Maddie kissed him and blushed, "Sweet! Uh, anyways, um…how about I take you out to dinner Friday night and from now until whenever you can sleep up in the suite with me, Cody, and my mom. I'll lay a sleeping bag out on the floor for me and you can use my bed. I won't take no as an answer. I love you, Maddie…that means you're not going back to that hell hole you try to call 'home'." With that said, Zack kissed Maddie gently on the lips.

**What do you think? A little longer…will Maddie says no or will she stay with Zack?**


	3. No More Baby I'ma Do Right

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. If I did then this wouldn't be a FAN fiction, now would it? I wish I did own it though…cuz then I'd bring Trevor in more. I do, however, own "Alone", because I wrote it. I do not own "This is the Life". That is a Hannah Montana song and someone else wrote it. There is another song I do not own but I'll disclaim that at the end so that the song is a surprise later.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I was thinking about what to do next! I wanted to answer a few questions I have gotten in reviews. In chapter 1 Zack fails to mention as London one of the people who care for Maddie. I did that intentionally because most of the time London believes the world revolves around her, not a big ball of gas (the Sun.). I know she probably would have cared if she heard Maddie's problems, but that's what I wrote. Another question I got wasn't a question, but I want to clear it up. Chapter 2 was titled "She Loves Me, She Loves U Not", that was actually a reference to a song by the pop group Dream called "He Loves Me, He Loves U Not". That was not foreshadowing any future event at all! And now for another thing, this is obviously a Maddie/Zack story, but I might be bringing Cody in a little more. He will be OOC and actually be a little more bad…you-know-what. I will be using a character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer named Faith to inspire it…except for the murdering and sexual acting. He'll basically just act a little tougher, dress a little differently, and not be so nerdy. He's also going to have a girlfriend, so I am going to give YOU all the choice of who he goes out with. 1. London, 2. Bring Rebecca back, 3. Max(even though that would be impossible to see), or 4. A made up character. And if you review and choose made up character, please give me an idea on how you think her personality would be. Now…on to chapter 3.**

Chapter 3. _No More (Baby I'ma Do Right)_

A few weeks had passed since Zack had invited Maddie to stay with them. After a few days of debating and begging, Maddie had agreed to live in the suite, but she said she'd sleep on the floor. Zack would make sure he'd stay awake longer so that he could move Maddie onto his bed and he'd sleep on the floor. After a week of this happening, Maddie decided to call it quits and just agree to sleep in Zack's bed and let him have the floor. The bed was MUCH more comfortable anyway, and if Zack preferred to sleep on the floor, then that was fine with Maddie. _To each his own _is all she would think when it came to that.

Maddie walked into the living room of the suite wearing a pair of jeans (the ones she wore in the rehearsal for the Battle of the Band) and the top she had worn in Rock Star In The House. (A/N: The purple one…I'm a guy, I don't know the name of the articles except pants and shirts!) She had gone to smile at Cody until she saw that the blonde was making out with some brunette on the couch. She shuddered and smiled as she walked over to Zack, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi, Zack. Oh my God, are you doing homework! Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend!'' Maddie would ask with slight sarcasm. Zack just smiled at her before he shut the text book and shoved it aside.

"I decided that I should pick my grades up and stick to that so that I can actually have a future. As you can see by the evidence on the couch…it turns out I'm the one who's gonna be paying the bail and _Cody _will be the one sitting in jail thinking 'That was awesome!'."

Maddie looked over and shuddered again, "Yeah, I didn't need to see that again. And what is with his outfit change?" Maddie was right. Now Cody would wear shirts with quotes on them like 'If you'd like to see a whore…look in the mirror!' and no matter what temperature it was outside, he'd wear a black denim jacket. It became his "trademark item". Zack just shrugged and looked over at the door as Carey walked in.

"Hey guys- Oh my God! Cody Martin! Is that a girl attached to your lips!" Carey would ask/yell.

Cody pulled away and looked at Carey with no expression on his face, "Well, she doesn't have a penis if that's what you're asking." Carey was fuming. The girl just stood up and walked out of the suite. Cody rolled his eyes and stood up, looking at his mother, "God, Mom, what is your trauma! You act like you're surprised to see one of your sons with a girl yet Zack used to have a different one every week and now he has just one and she lives here! I'm the same age he is; I'm allowed to have a girlfriend! Mind your own business!"

Carey crossed her arms and looked at Cody with an angry glare that only a mother could give to her child, "Cody Mitchell Martin…I know you did not just speak to me in that tone. I am your mother and what you do is my business when it reaches a certain level and this is the living room, anything that goes on in this room is everyone's business. Now you are going to walk into your room and you will think about what you just said to me and you will not leave that room until I say so, understood? I am your mother and you are my son, and as long as you are living under a roof with me, you will follow by my rules and do as I say. Do I make myself clear, or do I need to give you a transcript of it in another language?"

Cody just rolled his eyes and stood up, walking towards the bedroom door, "Mom, my whole life I've been a goodie good…and I'm sick of it. I finally got tired of being known as 'Zack's brother' and 'the other twin'."

Zack looked at Cody, "You're right. Now you can be known as 'Dropout Boy' and 'Dumbass."

Cody stared at Zack before walking into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Cody then sat down on his bed and started to write down in a composition book.

_Lying awake_

_Late at night_

_Nothing to hear_

_Nothing in sight._

_Oh, it hurts so much_

_To stand alone in the crowd_

_I just wish I could _

_Run away_

_I'm surrounded by pain_

_Everyday_

_I'm standing there_

_Wishing that you_

_Could see me, too_

_I tried to be nice_

_But that wouldn't suffice_

_I tried to be sweet_

_But that didn't go as planned_

_I've become a new man_

_I'm not like you_

_I am_

_Alone_

Cody then set the notebook down and lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling before falling asleep.

A few hours later, Cody woke up and opened the bedroom door, only to see no one was there. He smiled and walked back into the bedroom, where he would stuff his pillows under the covers. He then walked over to the closet and crawled into the vent and carefully made his way towards the laundry room. He knew his way by now.

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Maddie would be at the candy counter talking to Zack. Zack would chuckle occasionally, Maddie smiling as well. She leaned over the counter and kissed Zack on the lips before she smiled at the customers behind him. As if on cue, Zack walked behind the counter to assist Maddie. Actually, he'd just be keeping her company but occasionally he'd hand her a candy bar to give to the customer or whatever.

Zack then looked over at the front doors and saw a young blonde sneaking out. Cody. Zack shook his head and saw Carey walk towards where Cody was. Zack looked around, thinking of a distraction. He then decided to do the first thing that came to mind.

"_Take the world_

_Shake and stir it_

_That's what I got goin' on._

_I throw my cares_

_Up in the air_

_And I don't think they're comin' down_

_Yeah, I love how it feels right now_

_This is the life_

_Hold on tight._

_And this is the dream_

_It's all I need_

_You never know where you'll find it_

_And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_

_I'm still getting it ri-i-ight._

_This is the life."_

Carey, Maddie, Mr. Moseby, everyone turned to look at Zack who had now walked from behind the candy counter and over towards Carey, still singing. _Cody owes me big time_, Zack thought.

"_I'm taking in_

_A whole new scene_

_And I'm swimmin' with a new crowd_

_I'm breaking down the old four walls_

_And I'm building them up from the ground_

_Yeah, I love how it feels right now_

_This is the life_

_Hold on tight_

_And this is the dream_

_It's all I need_

_You never know where you'll find it_

_And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_

_I'm still getting it ri-i-ight_

_This is the life_

_Hold on tight_

_And this is the dream_

_It's all I need_

_You never know where you'll find it_

_And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_

_I'm still getting it righ-i-ight_

_This is the life."_

Zack just smiled as Carey walked over to him. He was actually smiling because his plan worked. He snuck a glance at Cody who mouthed a 'thank you' to him. He nodded as he was practically hugged to death by his mom who was proud that he sang. Carey then told Zack to perform that night with her band. He was reluctant but after catching a smile from Maddie he agreed. Now all he needed was a song.

-----------That night-----------

Zack stood backstage, nervous as heck that he was going to perform for Maddie. He knew where she was sitting, and he had a cordless microphone…that could mean only one thing if you put two and two together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, without further or do, I am proud to introduce my talented son, Zack Martin!" Carey would exclaim with a huge smile as Zack walked out. Zack was wearing a pair of blue destroyed jeans, brown Vans, and a white long sleeve button up shirt. He smiled and talked into the microphone, "Thank you. The song I am going to sing tonight is for a very special girl in my life," Zack looked at Maddie, "I hope this explains a lot."

With that the music started and Zack started to sing to it.

"_Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
It's in the make-up of our DNA  
It's not by chance we make the perfect solution  
Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just destiny's way_

Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  


Zack walked off the stage and over to Maddie, taking her hand.

_  
We got the answers but there's no explanation (no explanation)  
We got each other baby come what may (come what may)  
It's in the science, it's genetically proven (genetically proven)  
Cos when you touch me the reaction, it just blows me away_

Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural

Turn off the light, lay your head next to mine  
Take it slowly, a step at a time  
C'mon get close, closer to me  
It's oh so natural, it's oh so easy to see

Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural

Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural"

The music stopped and everyone cheered for Zack. He smiled as he kissed Maddie on the lips and handed the microphone to his smiling mother.

**I hope this was longer. The song Zack just sang was "Natural" by S Club 7. I don't own that either. Please review!**


	4. Cody, Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. If I did then this wouldn't be a FAN fiction, now would it? I wish I did own it though…cuz then I'd bring Trevor in more. **

**A/N: Okay, so I got reviews with people liking London and Rebecca. I like Rebecca, but if I bring her back I have to turn Cody back to a good person and I don't want to do that just yet. I might just make up a character because London isn't the type of person to go for bad boys and I want to keep her like the show. Now I know Zack singing was a little weird and random, but that's' why I did it. It was random and kind of a shocker for his mom since he had randomly burst into song. This chapter is going to be focused on Cody after he snuck out. There will be NO Zack and Maddie in this chapter at ALL. The only thing close to it is Cody thinking about what Zack did to keep Carey from spotting him. This chapter is NOT for those who hate "bad Cody". So no flames, please. I know Cody would never do what will be done in this chapter, and that The Suite Life of Zack and Cody is a Disney show, but this story is rated T for TEEN, so if you have a kid or a younger family member reading this who is not a teenager then the only one to blame is you for allowing them to read it. This is merely an idea that came to my mind for something that I decided to put into this story. **

Chapter 4. _Cody, Interrupted_

Cody had snuck out of the Tipton Hotel successfully, thanks to his older twin, Zack, for distracting everyone. Cody walked down the sidewalk, looking around for something to do. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he did know that it wasn't at the Tipton. So the next day, Cody made his way to the mall. He walked around to the back where a small plot of trees was. This was the cover for a hideout his friends would use.

Cody walked through the woods and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. Cody let out a sigh and knocked one final time.

No answer.

Cody then rolled his eyes and seeing how the door was actually an old piece of wood, he sent his foot up, kicking the door open, actually breaking it. He looked around at all of the people who were once sleeping, but now awake and alarmed.

"Wake up call, boys and girls. Time to open your pretty little eyes and meet the day. It's a new one, which means more fun and chaos that we can create." Cody smirked as he made his way down the steps and into the dark room that was only slightly lit by the sunlight coming in from the doorway. He looked around at everyone.

"Hustle up, people! I snuck out and then realized that I was tracked. So I had to move and came here. It won't be long before they come and find this place out and then it's toast for everyone. So scram or else!" Cody then looked over at a large figure that was headed towards him. He kept his composure as the giant moved towards him.

"You telling me you brought us guests, Martin?" asked the giant.

Cody knew the guy was attempting to scare him, but it wouldn't work. He just smiled and sent a firm, quick punch into the guy's stomach. As the boy doubled over, Cody sent a roundhouse kick into the boy's head, knocking the boy unconscious. He looked at the scared "patrons".

"All right, ladies and gents. You all have a new leader and that's me. Now pack your stuff and move out now. We're going to head to the abandoned warehouse a few miles from here. When you head out the door, move around this dump and head straight out. That will eventually take you to a road. Go left and walk straight for a few miles, but follow the road through the trees! You'll find the warehouse, you can't miss it."

"What about Kingpin, Cody?"

Cody glared at the 11 year old boy, "Kingpin stays here. I'm not going to deal with a rebel. If you want to rebel, then stay here with Donkey Kong here and get caught by the cops and some parents. As for me, I'm doing the smart thing and headed to that warehouse. If they come here and spot us in this place, they'll know we did it because the symbol we always put is on that wall. Kingpin's too stupid to listen to the cops. He'll think we're playing a prank on him. Now move." Cody saw that the boy was starting to tear up. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the boy, his sensitive side coming through to comfort him.

"Ryan, don't worry, okay? I promise that everything will be fine. We're going to get out of here and get to a safer place, okay? Right now, I need to get you guys out of here quickly and smoothly, and to do that I need you to stay calm, okay? Can you do that?" The boy nodded. He smiled, "Thanks. Jared, you're in charge of everyone until I meet you guys at the warehouse. I mean it, I want you guys there. That'll be our new hang out. I'm gonna try to throw the cops off. They're after me anyway. I just need to think a little bit and what better way to do that than by running from the cops, right?" Cody watched as everyone left. He shook his head.

_Dumbasses._ He thought. He had made the whole thing up. Well…the cops part anyway. Cody just needed to think. Plus Ryan was so annoying, all innocent and all. Cody sat there, looking at 'Kingpin' as he lay there unconscious.

"Sorry, Needle brain, but I needed the place to myself." Cody gagged the boy and tied him to a tree outside. He smiled as the boy freaked out. He walked out and smiled at Kingpin.

"I thought you liked nature? Oh well, doesn't matter anyway. I injected you with a poison while you were sleeping. In about 40 seconds now, you're gonna die and I'll be watching with a bag of popcorn in my hands." Cody was totally making this up, but he may as well have fun as he hid, right? He smiled as Kingpin freaked out. Cody smiled as he held a Tic Tac up. He had colored it with a marker and he showed it to Kingpin.

"Just one of these babies will send you on a one way trip to Hades. And I gave you 7." Cody said with a huge smile. "Imagine all the fun trips you'll have!"

Cody walked off from Kingpin, tossing the Tic Tac at his feet, "Good luck with that." Cody said as he walked off. He decided he'd sneak back in to the hotel. But not before he was stopped by a cop. He smiled.

"Officer Lawrence! Hello! How ya doin'? Is your daughter still sore from our little night of passion?" Cody was lying about that, too. He just loved to push Lawrence's buttons. Lawrence grabbed Cody's arm and hauled him towards the car.

Cody just smiled, "I like you…you're _butch_." Cody laughed softly as he was placed in the back of the car. Officer Lawrence got in and drove off with Cody is tow.

**Short chapter, I know. But where do you think Cody is going? The station or the Tipton? What will happen when Carey finds out that he snuck out? Will Zack support Cody anymore, or will he stop? And will Kingpin ever get untied from the tree and realize that Cody was lying? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Walking Corpse Of What Was

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. If I did then this wouldn't be a FAN fiction, now would it? I wish I did own it though…cuz then I'd bring Trevor in more. **

**A/N: Sorry that it took a while to update, but I was trying to think of what to do next. Chapter 4 in my opinion, and probably others, was kind of farfetched and out there, but that was kind of a "filler" chapter. I decided to have a little bit of fun with the bad Cody and I also wanted to update, so I decided to give an "off" chapter, basically putting some weirdness in there. Since I was using a character from a supernatural show as inspiration for Cody's "Dark Side", I ended up making a weird chapter. I'm not going to say "ignore it", however, because it is going to play a key role in this chapter. I am still contemplating on whether or not I am going to make Cody good again or keep him on his weird rebellious path, so there will NOT be any resolution for that storyline in this chapter. In the last chapter, Cody showed some of his "true colors" with that kid, Ryan. That was my way of foreshadowing a possibility of Cody becoming the Cody we all know and love. Since I didn't make it clear before, in this story the twins are 16. Some people are probably wondering of Zack and Maddie are going to have sex at all. I honestly do not know yet. I'm basically winging it so to speak. But if they do, I'm not going to put it in detail; I'll just say something to hint to you that they had a "fun night". Okay…so enough rambling and on to chapter 5.**

Chapter 5. _Walking Corpse of What Was_

Cody sat in the back of the police car, watching the surroundings outside flash by as the car zoomed past them. Officer Johnson drove without speaking a word to Cody. Cody smirked as his eyes changed their focus between Officer Johnson and the window. Cody had no idea where he was being taken. The police station and the Tipton were both in the same direction the car was headed. Cody looked up at the rearview mirror, looking at Officer Johnson's reflection.

"So…_Butch_…where are you planning on taking me, the Tipton? I can just run back out again, it's a big hotel, you know that and you also know how well I know my way around it. The station isn't too far either, and I seriously doubt that any of you softies would pull the trigger on a 16 year old who doesn't pose a threat to your lives. You can take me wherever you want, Johnny Boy…but I can still run as long as I have legs and feet. You know what it's like, being an outsider, alone. You feel like the whole world is passing you by, everyone having fun while you're sitting inside reading or doing homework. That's how I was before…and I still am. I'm an outsider, just like you were when you were a kid. I just decided to have more fun with it. Before, all I'd do is read and do my homework and Zack's homework. Now…I remain an outsider…but I have fun doing it. I'm not saying that I'm the one behind the vandalism, because that's low, even for me to vandalize things. I can, however, point you to the one who _is _behind it."

Officer Johnson pulled the car over and turned to look at Cody.

"You know who's behind the vandalism?" Johnson asked.

Cody gave a smirk, one that he always gave when he achieved victory. He just nodded and looked at the hopeful cop, "I'll tell you who it is…but you have to drop me off there and pretend you didn't even run into me."

Officer Johnson noticed Cody's smirk and just looked at him, "I'll take my chances down at the station. You can tell me there. Then, I'll call your mother and then I'll pretend I never ran into you. I think that's a good enough plan for the both of us."

Johnson turned around and drove off again. Cody just rolled his eyes and looked down at his wrists, not that he could since they were handcuffed. "Am I under arrest?" Cody asked. Officer Johnson shook his head no.

Cody looked at the reflection, "Then can you please take these damn things off? I'm not into the whole gay adult/youth bondage community."

Officer Johnson shook his head again, "Sorry, Squirt, but I can't do that, regulation."

That set Cody off. His semi- peaceful gaze turned into a scornful glare, "Don't…_ever_…call me 'Squirt'…I am _not_ a _Squirt._" Painful memories returned to Cody. Kurt used to call Cody 'Squirt'. Kurt hadn't talked to Cody in the past 3 years. (**A/N: I know Kurt isn't like that, but come on people…would Cody say the things he says in this fan fiction?)** Cody despised Kurt. Officer Johnson noticed the look in Cody's eyes and looked at him.

"Why do you hate it?"

Cody caught on fast. He just scowled at Johnson, "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to fall for that? I'm a rebel, not a moron. That would be my brother…not to mention London," Cody saw the confused look in Officer Johnson's eyes, so he continued, "You think you got it all worked out, don't you? Act all friendly, 'Cody, I'm your friend.' 'Cody, I'm here for you, no matter what your problem is.' Well maybe I don't want any help. Did anyone ever stop to think about that! Maybe I prefer to live like this! I'm already sitting on the sidelines, so why can't I add a little thrill to my life? It's not like I killed anyone or anything! I have never done anything illegal and I'm not about to start now. You want to help me? Then pull the car over right now, take your little kinky toys off of me, and let me go because I have better things to do than have kinky bondage fun with a cop."

Officer Johnson smirked at Cody's comment, "Cody…I didn't say I wanted to help. You want to sneak out, that's your business. I'll only care when you do something illegal. But you do need to tell me who it is behind the vandalisms or else you can get in a lot of trouble."

Cody smirked, "Okay. I give. Where you picked me up there's that little plot of trees, right? Well if you walk back there's a small shack, and if front of that shack is a pretty little tree with a big, fat, ugly moron tied to it. He's the one behind the vandalisms. I got tired of him threatening to put it all on me so I tied him up and I was on my way to a payphone to give you guys a heads up until a donut- obsessed cop decided to abduct me." Cody was telling the truth…except for the threatening part and the payphone. He was going to use his cell. He looked at Officer Johnson's confused look. "Yeah…I can take care of myself. He might be a little scared though. I colored a Tic Tac and told him it was a pill that could kill him and I said I gave him 7." Cody replied with a laugh.

Officer Johnson shook his head and pulled up to the police station. Officer Johnson was in serious thought that Cody was a very disturbed child. He got out of the car and opened the door for Cody, who surprisingly cooperated and walked in without even being asked. Johnson followed and sat Cody down in a chair and sat across from him.

"Cody…I was in the same position you are when I was your age. I can totally relate to the lonely feeling. But, this path of rebellion…isn't the way to go. You should go back to the old you. Do good in school, go to college, I guarantee you that when you get there you won't be an outsider anymore." Officer Johnson looked at Cody, "Call your mom, okay? Get back on the right path. This moment is the light being turned on, on the other street. Turn around and walk over to it, you know as well as I do that you miss everyone smiling when you walk into the room."

Cody watched Officer Johnson walk off and looked down at his cell.

-------------------------At the Tipton-----------------------

Zack was leaning over the candy counter, softly making out with Maddie. (**A/N: Softly making out meaning making out but with soft kisses, not hard core like on the WB)** Mr. Moseby walked in and leaned close to the couple before yelling very loudly, "No making out in the lobby!" He smiled when they pulled away, "Madeline…I pay you to give the customers _candy_, not _smoochies_!" With that said, Mr. Moseby walked off. Zack smirked as he walked away. He turned to Maddie.

"Sorry that I got you in trouble. I'll make it up to you. 7:00, be ready for a lovely dinner."

Maddie smiled at him, "You remember where to pick me up?"

Zack smiled as he leaned in, "I think I'm pretty sure where you live," Zack then kissed Maddie softly on the lips before pulling away with a smile. Carey then practically ran into the lobby and looked at Zack.

"Your brother called. He's at the police station. Do you want to come with or stay here?" Zack looked at Maddie before turning back to his mother as if to say 'Do you _see _who I'm standing with right now!' Carey smiled.

"Nevermind." Carey walked out of the lobby. Zack turned back to Maddie.

"You think it was right of me to cover for him again, Maddie?" Zack would ask.

"I think so. This might be the moment we've all been waiting for. Cody used to be so lovable…now it's like he's not even there."

Zack smiled at Maddie, "He's lovable if you're Le Femme Nikita" Maddie rolled her eyes and smiled at Zack.

A few hours later Carey walked into the suite with Cody as she discussed his punishment. Cody then looked at Zack and gave him a small smile before he turned his attention back to Carey as she continued laying out what he was not allowed to do. Cody then walked into the bedroom as Zack looked at Carey.

"Mom, is it possible for someone who used to be good, but then went bad, to be good again?" Carey looked at Zack, knowing what he meant.

"I dunno, sweetie. It happens on TV all the time, but that's not real life. I guess it mostly depends on the person. If the person truly sees the error of their ways and looks at the damage they have done to themselves and the people around them, then they might turn back to being nice. It just depends on the person and if they actually want to be their old self again," Carey noticed Zack looked down with a frown and she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Zack, Cody will be fine, I promise. When he called me, that wasn't the Cody we have all seen for the past 3 years. That Cody doesn't have the courage to do that, and he isn't responsible enough to do it, either. Cody told me it was the fact that he has been your shadow all of his life, the 'nerd', that made him do this. He was also talking about how he hates your father, so I'm guessing he's somewhere in the mix as well. But don't feel guilty about it, Zack. You might have joked him a lot but that's what brothers do. But right now, a really good brother would be there for Cody when he needs that big brother the most. The whole ride home, I saw the Cody that _I _know, that we all know…and I think he's trying to break free and come back to us…but he needs help and the one person who could help the most is you." Carey smiled as she ruffled Zack's hair and walked towards the door.

"I have to go out for a little while and take care of some things. Can I leave you two here alone and trust that I won't come back to a suite that looks like an apocalypse came?"

Zack smirked and wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Carey, "If the apocalypse comes…call me." Zack would say with a small smile. Carey snickered softly and walked out the door. Zack looked at the bedroom and walked in, looking at Cody's bed.

"Hey." Cody surprisingly said. Zack was actually going to say that first, but of course Cody beat him to it.

"Hey…," Zack sat down on his bed, "So…some eventful day, huh?"

Cody smirked, "Yeah…gotta admit, though, it was a lot more fun than doing homework." Zack shook his head as he got up and sat down next to Cody on his bed.

"Cody…I know for our whole lives you've been the one who's gotten the downs of life. I'm sorry about that, I'm also sorry that I joked you when people at school do that enough. But you have to remember that I'm your brother and joking around is what brothers do. When I joke you, I don't mean it literally."

Cody nodded, "I know…I guess I had just had enough of all of it and decided I'd take a stand. Then I found out how fun it was and I guess it all spiraled down from there."

Zack looked at Cody, "Why didn't you just come to me for help? I may not be the smart one, Cody, but I can still help you with some problems in life. I stood up for you at the elections, remember that? After, of course, I showed that embarrassing picture, but still. I stood up for you."

Cody smirked, "I know…I really messed up."

Zack looked at Cody and wrapped his arm around his twin's shoulders, "Cody, it doesn't matter what you have when you come in, only what you leave with. That means it doesn't matter if you started out with being a total ass…you can end it now. Be the Cody that I have known my whole life. I'm not saying be a wimp, I'm saying to be you, not a male version of Courtney Love." (**A/N: Get it? Cuz Courtney Love was in court and jail a lot? Yeah…that's what I was meaning with that line.)**

Cody chuckled softly, "I know what you're saying, Zack. I don't want to be a nerd again, though. I mean, yeah, I guess I can go back to doing homework and being nice and all that, but I'm not going to be a nerd again. Of course, I might not be wearing these clothes anymore, so a trip to the mall is in order sometime. Maybe I can get you and Maddie to do it for me."

Zack nodded, "Or I can talk Mom into letting you go just for that." Cody nodded. Zack then looked up at the bedroom door as Maddie walked in,

"Uh, Cody? Wow…didn't expect to see you here so soon! Anyway…London's looking for you." Cody looked at Maddie.

"But I can't go. I'm stuck here; I'm grounded for like…2 weeks." Maddie then smirked.

"Then I'll tell her where you are…London! He's in here!"

Cody and Zack covered their ears when Maddie yelled. That girl has a LOUD voice! London walked in and smiled at Cody. Maddie took Zack's hand and pulled him out of the room, Zack pulled the door shut behind them.

London smiled at Cody, who was looking a little scared now.

"Oh…forget about Jesse! Why have him when I can have a _bad boy_!" London leaned in quickly and kissed Cody. Cody pulled away and practically pushed London off.

"London…I'm not a 'bad boy' anymore. I'm sticking with the old me…minus the nerdiness." London then smiled and kissed Cody again.

"Cody, I liked you since I saw you when you guys checked in. I was just too shallow to do anything about it…plus you were 12 and I was 15. Would've been creepy…but now you're 16 and I'm…I'm…I'm…"

Cody rolled his eyes, "You're 19."

London smiled at Cody, "Yay me!" and she clapped.

Zack and Maddie looked at the bedroom door after they heard a weird noise.

--------------------End of Chapter------------------

**Okay…so what do you think Maddie and Zack heard? I know this chapter was a little short…but I just wanted to update. The 4th chapter and this one were mainly focused on Cody because I wanted to bring in a little bit of drama. As you can see, I'm not very good at the drama, so I might stick with some sarcasm and all that jazz. I was thinking of writing a musical chapter, but that would be a little weird so I'm not gonna do that. I will, however, have a celebrity guest at the Tipton. I'll give you a hint…he was in HOOT, Rebound, he was on the "Five Finger Discount" episode of That's So Raven and he plays Jake Ryan on Hannah Montana. Now if that doesn't completely give it away, I don't know WHAT will besides saying his name. I won't have him fall for Maddie or anyone though because he has a girlfriend in real life and I am gonna stick to that. How do I know? (He's one of my friends on Myspace. Wonderful site, huh?) So, how about we do out FAVORITE past time and click on that little itty bitty button that says "Submit review" and review this chapter, huh? Hint, hint ,wink, wink, nudge, nudge.**


	6. Oh, Baby!

**A/N: Hey, guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was working on my very first High School Musical fan fic and then when I got 2 chapters down I went back to this story and got writer's block. So far I have gotten good reviews from those 2 chapters. Now I think in about every chapter there is at least one character singing a song. This chapter, Cody is going to write another song about the girl after he finds out something about her. The song is called "How Could I" and I do own it because I wrote it myself out of a personal relationship of my own. So without further ado…the next chapter of If You Fall. Along with this is a lullaby from Xena with a few words switched. Cody is going to find a baby. I saw this in another story but I swear it isn't going to be like it. If it is way too similar, please tell me and tell me how it is. Thank you!**

Cody sat in his room that night, working on his myspace on his computer. He then found a message to him from a guy at school named Mark, who had just dumped Cody's ex. He read it and found a link to a youtube video. Cody's eyebrow instantly rose at this, and so he clicked on the link. He then watched astonishingly as the video progressed.

The girl, _was it Melissa or Clarissa?,_ was making out with a guy and the date said it was added January 21st…the day Cody went on his first date with her. A tear slowly escaped from his right eye, trickling down his cheek. He stopped the video and signed off of myspace. He grabbed his guitar and started to write words down.

Meanwhile on the roof

Zack and Maddie sat up on the roof. Zack was sitting in a chase lounge chair with Maddie curled up next to him. He had his arms wrapped around her, and a blanket pulled up over them.

"That one's Taurus. The one over there, next to the really bright star, is Cassiopeia, the Queen. And that star right there, that's the North Star, Polaris." Zack explained to Maddie.

"It amazes me sometime as to how you know all of this" Maddie said.

Zack smiled, "I know. Who would've thought that I would know what a star is called, right? Maddie, there's a reason why I brought you up here. I heard that your grandma died yesterday and…I wanted to take you closer to her. So here we are. They say the dead can hear our thoughts and then some say that when you die you become a star. I say that for us…the stars are the peepholes of Heaven. If an angel wants to check up on someone, all they gotta do is go up to the right peephole and look. You see that really bright star over there, next to Orion's belt? I know for sure that that's your grandma." Zack would say as he brought Maddie a little closer to him.

Maddie smiled. Zack had definitely matured over the years and he always had a way with words. She cuddled up to Zack and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep. Zack smiled down at her and sang softly.

"We're soarin', flyin', there's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach. If we're tryin', we're breaking free…"

------The next day-----

Cody was walking home from school while Zack drove there. He was offered a ride but he declined, saying the walk would be good for his lungs. As he walked by an alley, he heard a soft crying. He stopped and turned, looking around as he walked over to the source of the sound.

"Hello?" Cody asked as he walked over to a dumpster. He opened the top up, his eyes growing when he saw what was in there besides trash…a baby girl! She was definitely not trash. He picked her up and gently bounced her up and down.

"Shhh, it's okay." By the looks of it she was about a month old. Cody gently bounced her and made swooshing sounds, after reading that doing so would calm a baby down, reminding them of the womb. He walked back to the hotel with her and looked at everyone.

"Cody, you have to take her somewhere! She isn't yours!" Mr. Moseby said.

"Ya think, Mr. Moseby? I wouldn't have guessed that she wasn't mine! I know that! Obviously her mother didn't want her if I found her crying in a dumpster! I'm gonna take care of her for a little bit while I look for a good home for her. This isn't up for discussion, Mr. Moseby, I'm sorry."

Cody walked up to the suite and walked into the bathroom. He carefully undressed the baby and washed her up. He then washed her clothes, wrapping a towel around her. He took her into his room and laid her down in his bed, tucking her in, seeing she was tired. He sang softly.

"Moon shines bright…by fire's light…little baby sleep tonight. Hush-a-bye…please don't cry…baby sings her lullaby"

He smiled softly as she fell asleep. He looked up, hearing the door open, and saw London walk in.

London smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw the baby.

"Hi, Cody-holy cow you have a baby?! Congratulations!" She said, forcing a smile.

Cody rolled his eyes, "She's not mine!"

London smiled even bigger and nodded, "Good, because you are so not ready for that."

Cody raised an eyebrow, "This coming from the girl who couldn't even find her way out of an imaginary box."

London frowned and walked out of the suite. Cody looked down at the baby.

"Don't worry, Crystal. It'll be okay."

----------The Next Day--------

Zack slightly stirred before waking up. He looked down and smiled, seeing he and Maddie were still on the roof and Maddie was cuddled up to him. He exhaled sharply and looked up, squinting at the peaceful Saturday morning sky. A few birds chirped as they flew by a couple stories down. He looked back down at Maddie and smiled.

"She looks even more beautiful sleeping in the sun…" He would say to himself.

-----Meanwhile in the Suite-----

Cody stirred slightly in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, and remembered he fell asleep on the floor. He sat up and looked at his bed, smiling to see Crystal was still asleep. She probably wouldn't be for long, but he wouldn't complain. He brought her in so it was part of the territory.

Cody got up and walked into the living room, seeing Carey making breakfast.

Cody smiled, "Mmm, waffles, huh? Haven't had those in a long time."

Carey looked up at him, "Well, I decided you were going to need them considering the _baby that's in your room_!"

Yeah, she had found out.

Cody cringed, "Mom, I found her in a dumpster when I was walking home, okay? Obviously her mother didn't want her, so there is no way in Tartarus that I am going to find her. I'm going to go to the adoption agency down the street today and see if there are any families looking to adopt a baby girl. I'm going to find some names, check the families out, and if I see any I like, I'll let you know. I'm not going to leave her at a hospital and I'm not going to leave her with some family that's gonna make her live in a cupboard under the stairs."

Carey smiled, "Cody, honey, I don't really think Harry Potter's uncle is looking to adopt someone in the United States."

Cody frowned, "That's not who I was talking about. I was talking about deadbeat people in general. I don't want to leave her with someone who'll hurt her."

Carey looked at Cody, "I'm sorry but you can't keep her."

Cody looked up at Carey, "I don't want to keep her. That wasn't my intention, but if I have to, I will and I'll move to someplace else if you don't let me keep her if that's what it takes and boils down to. I can't-no, I _won't _leave her with abusive people and then be responsible for her pain."

"Honey, you're too young to look after a baby and I can't afford another mouth to feed. Unless the baby can pay for her food like Maddie, she can't stay. I'm sorry." Carey would say to Cody.

Cody looked at his mother in disbelief, "My God, woman, could you act like a human being for 30 seconds? She's a baby! We can't just toss her out like a bag of trash! Her mother did that and if it wasn't for me she would probably be dying by now. She needs food; she hasn't been fed in days."

Carey looked at Cody, "Cody, you can't keep her, I'm sorry. We need to take her to the hospital now. Go get her, I mean it."

Cody glared at his mother, "So do I. If you throw her out then you're throwing me out because where she goes, I go! I won't let you send Crystal away!"

Carey looked at Cody, "Crystal? You gave her a name? Cody, what did I tell you about giving things you find a name?"

"She's not a thing, Mom, she's a human being! She's a baby!" Cody replied.

Zack walked in with Maddie, hearing the fighting.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Guys!" Zack yelled. Cody and Carey kept arguing.

Zack rolled his eyes and stepped in between the two and whistled. He then looked at them both.

"If you can't play nicely then you can both go to your corners and I will take the gorram baby to the freaking hospital! Now, Cody, I will find her a decent home, okay? I promise you, she is not going to end up in a forsaken home." Zack said assuringly to Cody.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"How can you be sure?"

Zack looked at him, "I know, just trust me."

Zack looked at Maddie, who was crying. She was standing in front of an opened bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"She's dead…the baby's dead."


	7. Mistakes

**A/N: Hey, guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was working on my very first High School Musical fan fic and then when I got 2 chapters down I went back to this story and got writer's block. So far I have gotten good reviews from those 2 chapters. Now I think in about every chapter there is at least one character singing a song. Last chapter, Cody wrote another song about the girl after he finds out something about her. The song is called "How Could I" and I do own it. This is the chapter when you will finally see it! Also we will find out more about the poor baby's death. This story takes place 2 weeks after the baby died.**

Cody's POV.

"_They say the best way to learn something is to learn from your mistakes. That may be true, but when you're a kid, how can you learn from your mistakes if you're never given the chance to make them? I used to think that, but then I didn't let my mother hold me back from making mistakes and I made plenty of them. _

_One was finding a baby girl. I had found her in a dumpster on my way back from school. I was set on keeping her until I could find a safe home for her, but I never got the chance. She died last night and it was the worst feeling. I had fed her and tried the best I could possibly do. She was asleep and was only a few months old and she died. She died because her mother or father or whoever was supposed to take care of her was too selfish to do anything so they just left her in a freaking dumpster to rot! She's dead now! She could be laughing right now but instead she died. She was sick when I had found her, so we're guessing that's how she died._

_My whole life has been changed because of my mistakes. First there was Faith, the girl I dated. I ran away countless times. I went through girls like I go through underwear, and to top it all off, I find a baby that dies in my care. She died…because of me…because of my mistakes._

_And that is why I'm turning over a new leaf. I'm going to help people and make the right choices, not the wrong ones. _

_Cody"_

Normal POV

Cody closed his journal and silently placed it under his pillow. He then grabbed his guitar and started to play his new song about Faith.

"_I know that we_

_Promised that we'd_

_Never break apart._

_But something inside me said_

_That this would be the end_

_And you'd break my heart_

_How could I let myself_

_Fall for you?_

_How could I let my own_

_Guard down for you?_

_How could I think that_

_You were the one_

_When nothing with us was fine?_

_You were never mine."_

Cody played the final note and set his guitar down. He looked up to see Zack.

"That was deep, Cody. Good, too. Is it about Faith?" Zack would ask as he sat down next to his brother.

Cody nodded, "Yeah…it is. I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have just taken the nerdy path…"

Zack snickered, "Cody, you weren't a nerd…you were smart. There's a difference."

Cody looked at his brother like he was on crack, "Nerds…are usually smart, Zack."

Zack frowned, "Sorry. So, how you holding up?"

Cody shrugged, "Okay…or as okay as I could be. She wasn't even really my child and I feel like my heart's been ripped out. I feel like a father who actually did lose his child."

Zack nodded, "I know, but you'll get through it. You have an entire hotel full of people who care about you and are willing to help," Zack swung his arm around his brother, "Don't worry, Codster, it'll be okay."

Cody nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Life moves on, right?"

------------The next day-------------

"Zack, Cody! Wake up, it's snowing!" Maddie's voice rang.

Zack groaned, "Ohh…let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…"

Maddie looked at him with a weird look on her face. Cody, on the other hand, woke up the minute he heard the word 'snow' and was already putting on layers of clothes.

Maddie shook Zack, "Zackie…wake up."

Zack groaned again, "No…"

Maddie smirked, "Zackie…I'm wearing a bikini"

Cody made a disgusted face and Zack sprung right out of bed.

"All right!" He then saw Maddie wasn't in a bikini and sulked, "Oh, man…"

Maddie smiled and walked out of the room while Zack got dressed and Cody finished up.

At the park, they were having snowball fights with some of the kids from Zack and Cody's school. Zack was chasing one of his friends, Rebecca, with a snowball in hand.

Rebecca ran behind a tree and Zack followed. When he saw her, she jumped on him and kissed him. Zack was taken aback, and was too taken over by shock to do anything.

"Zack! How could you? I thought you were the one for me…" Maddie ran out of the park and back to the Tipton.

"Maddie, wait! Rebecca, get off of me!" He got up and ran after Maddie.

Cody walked up to Rebecca.

"Let me just tell you that if you ever come near my brother or Maddie again…I'll seriously make your reputation go to the dogs."

Cody walked back to the Manor and saw Zack and Maddie talking. He stopped and sat down, waiting for them to stop because he didn't want to interfere.

"Maddie, she jumped on me and kissed me. I didn't kiss her!" Zack said, trying to explain.

Maddie turned and looked at Zack, obviously angry, "You know what? I just can't talk to you right now!"

She turned and walked into the Tipton.

-----Later on that night----

Zack had been trying to talk to Maddie all night but she ignored him. Cody hated to see this happen but he couldn't do anything about it. His brother was old enough to care for himself, so he figured he'd let his brother handle his own problems. He walked over to Maddie, who was looking out of the window.

"Pretty sky, isn't it? It's amazing how space can be so dark and full of dangerous things, yet the stars can still shine and be so beautiful." Cody said.

Maddie nodded, "Yeah…but it doesn't matter anymore. Not to me. I trusted Zack with all of my heart…I was gonna give myself to him on our anniversary, too, but that's not gonna happen."

Cody shrugged, "It can still happen, Maddie. I saw it happen, too. Rebecca did jump on Zack and kiss him. Now whether or not you can bring yourself to forgive Zack and put it behind you is up to you, but let me tell you that Zack is trying his best to apologize. All Zack can do is apologize and regret it, Maddie…the rest is up to you. So what you should be asking yourself is not who he has feelings for, but if you think you love him enough to forgive him and put it all behind you."

With that said, Cody walked into his and Zack's room to go to bed. Maddie looked over at Zack, processing what Cody had said. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Meet me up on the roof at our special spot. I'll accept your apology there."

Maddie then walked out, smiling to herself.

**There's the latest chapter. The ending of it I'm a little shaky on, but other than that I am truly proud of it. I know it's a little short but I just really wanted to update this story to keep you all in the void or however you want to put it. Hopefully I'll have more time to carry this on and update sooner. I'm trying to make this story last 20 chapters and if I get 103 reviews by then, then I might make a sequel. This seems to be my best story I've written on this site, so I hope I can accomplish this.**


	8. Pieces of Zack

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, so I'm already starting to type this up on a Monday, so that's an improvement, haha. So, people ask "Why 103 reviews?" Well, I want to make at least 100 reviews and 3 is my favorite number so…103 it is. This story is the only story I have updated the most! Aren't you proud?! I am! This story was originally a Zack/Maddie story, but then I brought Cody in and it seems to revolve around him, which is why last chapter I brought the drama in and just wait until this chapter. Now, there isn't anything explicit but there is a mention of sex so please be aware of that if you have a younger sibling/child/friend/etc. **

Zack walked up to the roof and saw Maddie at their special place. It was behind a wall that no one seemed to really notice. He walked over and looked at Maddie. She just smiled and kissed Zack. They carried on with this, all while taking their clothes off.

DUNNUHNUHNUHBATMANNNNNNN

"Oh. My God!"

Zack instantly woke up and looked at Cody, while covering himself up with the blanket Maddie had brought up there.

"Cody, I can explain!" Zack exclaimed.

"Pfft! I think this is pretty self-explanatory, Zack! You and Maddie, under a blanket together…naked! Mom is gonna kill you!" Cody exclaimed.

Zack looked at Cody, alarmed.

"Cody! Don't tell mom!" Zack said, like a little kid.

"Why not? You slept with her! For shame!" Cody said, much like Cooper in Eurotrip.

"Cody. We did it because we were both ready." Maddie said.

"He's 16! He's not even ready to pass his Geometry test tomorrow!" Cody retorted.

"I am, too! Besides, we felt we were both ready, Cody." Zack replied.

Cody looked at Zack, "You're a 16 year old guy, Zack. You feel like you're ready to have sex with anything that has 2 breasts."

Zack glared at Cody, "No, I don't! Do you see me sleeping with chickens or sumo wrestlers? I don't think so. Now stop acting like a kid, Cody, please. There's no point in yelling when what's done is done."

"'What's done is done'?!", Maddie asked, glaring at Zack.

"No! I meant that it already happened so he doesn't need to be lecturing me." Zack replied.

Cody rolled his eyes and walked down to the lobby.

Cody walked into the lobby and saw London. He sat down next to her, letting out a sigh.

"I don't get it! Why does Zack get to have all this fun while I'm stuck being celibate?"

London looked at Cody, "You're celery?! Wow!"

Cody looked at London, "No, celibate means I'm going to wait until marriage until I have sex."

London looked at Cody, "Oh, well in that case, I have your answer! You're a nerdy prude who always has a book in his face and gets heavily excited by numbers! You need a life!" London said perkily.

Cody looked at London and spoke sarcastically, "Thanks, London. You really cleared things up for me."

Cody walked back into the elevator and headed up to the 23rd floor. When he got to his suite he opened the door and walked in, his eyes growing to see…

**All right. I know this chapter was short, but I just wanted to update a little. I've been busy with school and all so it's kind of hard to keep up with this story, but I'm not ending it yet! So, what or who do you think Cody saw? Well, in the next chapter, you'll find out!**


	9. What's New and What's Old

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, in the last chapter, Cody found out that Maddie and Zack had a night of passion, that London thinks he's a vegetable, and something in the suite that is about to be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own TSL or else I wouldn't be writing this fan fic now would I?**

Cody walked into the suite and shut the door behind him. He looked up to see none other than Faith standing right there, holding hands with her latest boyfriend, Gregory. Cody looked at her in disbelief.

"You are really something, you know that? You cheat on me, sleep around, dump me on myspace, and you have the nerve to walk into _my_ home uninvited." Cody said, holding much of his anger back.

Faith smirked, "I'm not a vampire, Cody."

Cody looked at her blankly, "What's the difference?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked around before exhaling sharply and looking back at Faith.

"Just go, Faith. I'm not in the mood for-."

Cody was interrupted by a blow to his cheek. He looked and saw Gregory, smiling slyly. He smirked to himself as he stood up and chuckled softly.

"That was a _big_ mistake, Butch." He sent a punch into Gregory's stomach, causing Gregory to bend over. Cody then sent a roundhouse kick into Gregory's head, causing Gregory to fall down, holding his head in pain. Cody walked past Gregory, not even looking at him, and looked at Faith.

"Now…unless you want your new toy to be beaten like a piñata at a Mexican Birthday party…I suggest you leave-now."

Cody watched as Faith helped Gregory up and helped him towards the door.

"Diamonds are forever, Cody…" She said behind her back.

"…But sex is cheaper." Cody replied, finishing their saying.

Faith and Gregory walked out, only to have Maddie and Zack walk back in.

"What was Faith doing here?" Zack asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to introduce me to her new sextoy. I think I gave him a nice, warm welcome." Cody smiled smugly and walked into his and Zack's room.

Later on that night, Cody had been watching tv when he got a phone call on his cell phone. He looked and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Cody." Said the voice on the other line.

Cody's eyes grew. The voice belonged to no other than Kingpin.

"Kingpin, nice to hear from you, buddy. How's jail been treating you? Crappy and full of being some guy's bitch, I hope."

He smiled when Kingpin hung up. He got up and put his black jacket on before walking outside and into the elevator. He walked out and saw a cute girl. He smirked and introduced himself, only to find out that she wasn't interested.

He rolled his eyes and walked out and onto the streets. The next thing he knew, he felt a heavy blunt to his head and blacked out.

"I told you never to mess with me, Martin…now you're gonna pay."

Kingpin picked Cody up and dragged him into the car which sped off.

**Where is Kingpin taking Cody? Is he gonna be okay? I know it's a little short, but I'm thinking of making a Cody spinoff after I am done writing this story. So tell me what you think and tell me what you want to see happen!**


End file.
